swiadkowiejehowywikiaorg_pl-20200215-history
Świadkowie Jehowy w Portugalii
Świadkowie Jehowy w Portugalii – społeczność wyznaniowa w Portugalii należąca do ogólnoświatowej wspólnoty Świadków Jehowy licząca w 2018 roku 49 299 głosicieli należących do 652 zborówOprócz Portugalii, Brazylii, Mozambiku, Angoli, Gwinei Bisau, Gwinei Równikowej, Republice Zielonego Przylądka, Wyspach Świętego Tomasza i Książęcej, zbory i grupy portugalskojęzyczne działają w Andorze, Argentynie, Australii, Austrii, Belgii, Boliwii, Chile, Czechach, Finlandii, Francji, Gwadelupie, Holandii, Hiszpanii, Japonii, Kanadzie, Luksemburgu, Irlandii, Meksyku, Namibii, Niemczech, Norwegii, Polsce (Kraków), Rosji, Saint-Barthélemy, Stanach Zjednoczonych, Szwajcarii, Szwecji, Ukrainie, Wenezueli, Wielkiej Brytanii i we Włoszech.. Na dorocznej uroczystości Wieczerzy Pańskiej w 2018 roku zebrało się ogółem 86 182 osób. Biuro Oddziału, koordynujące działalność miejscowych głosicieli oraz głosicieli na Azorach, Maderze, w Republice Zielonego Przylądka oraz na Wyspach Świętego Tomasza i Książęcej znajduje się w AlcabidecheŚwiadkowie Jehowy w swoich sprawozdaniach z działalności umieszczają dane z Portugalii, Azorów i Madery osobno.. Historia Początki Wiosną 1925 roku misjonarz Badaczy Pisma Świętego z Kanady – George Young przybył do Portugalii, by rozpocząć działalność kaznodziejską w tym kraju. 13 maja 1925 roku, zorganizował przemówienie publiczne Josepha F. Rutherforda pod tytułem „Jak żyć wiecznie na ziemi” w sali gimnastycznej Liceum imienia Luisa de Camõesa w Lizbonie, którego wysłuchało 2000 słuchaczy, a drugie tyle musiało pozostać na zewnątrz. Następnego dnia artykuł poświęcony wykładowi opublikowała gazeta O Século. We wrześniu 1925 roku ukazało się pierwsze wydanie „Strażnicy” w języku portugalskim wydane w Europie„Strażnica” w języku portugalskim ukazywała się w Brazylii od 1 października 1923 roku.. Pod koniec 1925 roku otwarto biuro przy Rua de Santa Justa 95 w Lizbonie, które zajmowało się subskrypcją literatury oraz korespondencją z czytelnikami. W 1926 roku rozpoczęto prowadzenie studiów Biblii zainteresowanymi. W 1927 roku rozpowszechniono ponad 61 tys. egzemplarzy „Strażnicy”, która była drukowana w szwajcarskim Bernie. W 1927 roku w Portugalii i na Azorach było ponad 450 stałych czytelników „Strażnicy”. Latem 1927 roku odbył się chrzest pierwszych 14 Portugalczyków. Mniej więcej w tym czasie do pomocy w rozwoju działalności przybył Virgílio Ferguson wraz z żoną Lizzie. Wkrótce po przeniesieniu George’a Younga do Związku Radzieckiego kierował działalnością pomimo wojskowego zamachu stanu i wprowadzenia dyktatury. W październiku 1927 roku uzyskał on zgodę na organizowanie zebrań zborowych w swoim domu. W tym czasie „Strażnicę” w Portugalii prenumerowało 450 osób, a literatura biblijna w tym języku docierała do Angoli, Azorów, Goi, Madery, Mozambiku, Timoru Wschodniego i Wysp Zielonego Przylądka. Pod koniec lat 20. gdy do Lizbony przyjechał z Brazylii Manuel da Silva Jordão lepiej zorganizowano druk i dystrybucję publikacji biblijnych, a w stolicy powstał zbór. Fergusonowie pozostali w Portugalii do roku 1934 gdy musieli powrócić do Brazylii. W latach 30. XX wieku rozpowszechniono w kraju setki tysięcy publikacji biblijnych. W listopadzie 1931 roku przeprowadzono kampanie rozpowszechniania 260 tys. egzemplarzy broszury „Królestwo – nadzieja świata”. W roku 1933 otwarto Biuro Oddziału działające do roku 1940 gdy zostało zamknięte przez władze państwowe. W latach 40. rozpoczęto wyświetlanie filmu „Fotodrama stworzenia” oraz głoszono na szeroką skalę za pomocą gramofonów. Do połowy lat 40. małe grupy spotykały się na zebraniach religijnych w różnych częściach kraju. Działalność powojenna W roku 1947 do Portugalii przybył pierwszy misjonarz, absolwent Szkoły Gilead, John Cooke. 5 maja tego roku kraj odwiedzili przedstawiciele Towarzystwa Strażnica ze Stanów Zjednoczonych – Frederick W. Franz i Hayden C. Covington, którzy w Lizbonie spotkali się z grupą 8 głosicieli prowadzących działalność kaznodziejską w stolicy. Podczas tej wizyty podjęto próbę prawnej rejestracji działalności Świadków Jehowy w Portugalii, ale wniosek został odrzucony. W Lizbonie ponownie utworzono zbór. 13 grudnia 1947 oraz 19 stycznia 1948 roku, w Lizbonie przemawiali Nathan H. Knorr i Milton G. Henschel. W roku 1949 w Portugalii działalność kaznodziejską prowadziło 10 głosicieli. W roku 1949 otwarto pierwszą w Portugalii Salę Królestwa. W roku 1951 w działalności kaznodziejskiej brało udział 73 głosicieli. W 1951 roku do Portugalii przybyło dwóch kolejnych misjonarzy, a Frederick W. Franz ponownie odwiedził współwyznawców. Rok później Nathan H. Knorr i Milton G. Henschel po raz kolejny przybyli do Lizbony w celu zalegalizowania działalności – jednak prośba ponownie została odrzucona. W Portugalii działało wówczas 97 głosicieli, a w roku 1954 – 130 głosicieli. W listopadzie 1954 roku przybyło do Portugalii małżeństwo Eric i Christina Britten – absolwenci Szkoły Gilead, którzy wcześniej usługiwali jako misjonarze w Brazylii. Aby uniknąć uwagi władz, regularnie organizowali spotkania religijne w obszarach zalesionych, wzdłuż plaży, zwłaszcza w okolicy Costa da Caparica. W roku 1955 na zgromadzeniu okręgowym „Tryumfujące Królestwo” w Porto podano ogłoszenie o kongresie międzynarodowym Świadków Jehowy „Wola Boża”, mającym się odbyć w 1958 roku na nowojorskim stadionie Yankee. Uczestniczyło w nim obecna grupa Świadków Jehowy z Portugalii. W 1956 roku w Lizbonie powstał drugi zbór, a w kraju działało około 305 głosicieli. W 1956 roku tajna policja polityczna PIDE inwigilowała uczestników zebrań, a także musiano zrezygnować z organizowania zebrań w wynajmowanych miejsca ch publicznych. Świadkowie Jehowy zaczęli spotykać się w domach prywatnych. Pod koniec lat 50. XX wieku, Frederick W. Franz odbył kolejną podróż do Portugalii, a do Lizbony i Porto zostali wysłani następni misjonarze. Następne lata przyniosły wzrost liczby głosicieli. W roku 1958 działalność kaznodziejską prowadziło około 420 osób, a liczbę 1000 głosicieli przekroczono w roku 1961. W sierpniu tego roku, dokonano pierwszych aresztowań Świadków Jehowy, którzy ze względu na sprzeciw sumienia odmówili pełnienia służby wojskowej i brania udziału w wojnie kolonialnej w Angoli i Gwinei Portugalskiej. Wielu z nich więziono w izolatkach. Zakaz działalności W 1962 roku, gdy w Portugalii było już ponad 1300 głosicieli, ich działalność władze obłożyły zakazem, a misjonarzy wydalono. Władze zakazały urządzania zebrań w Salach Królestwa, dlatego potajemnie urządzano je w mieszkaniach prywatnych. Policja przeprowadzała rewizje w domach głosicieli, konfiskując ich publikacje oraz przerywała spotkania religijne. Wielu głosicieliaresztowano i postawiono przed sądem. Udokumentowane relacje z wielu takich procesów zamieszczono w publikacjach Świadków Jehowy. Kopie zostały wysłane do władz portugalskich, portugalskich ambasad i konsulatów na całym świecie. Dziesiątki zagranicznych gazet poinformowało o brutalnych prześladowaniach, a do portugalskich placówek dyplomatycznych zostały wysłane listy protestacyjne z całego świata. 25 lutego 1965 zagraniczna delegacja trzech przedstawicieli Towarzystwa Strażnica została przyjęta przez ministra spraw zagranicznych dr. Franco Nogueira. Minister obiecał zbadać sytuacji, ponieważ uznał, że nie ma wyraźnego powodu, aby odmówić Świadkom Jehowy prawa do wolności religijnej. Jednakże jedyną odpowiedzią władz był stały wzrost ingerencji policji. W okresie zakazu wielu głosicielom udawało się wyjechać na kongresy odbywające się w języku portugalskim w Szwajcarii, Anglii, we Włoszech i Francji. Organizowano również potajemne zgromadzenia w kraju – na polanach leśnych. W roku 1964 z wizytą w Portugalii przebywał Nathan Homer Knorr. W roku 1964 w działalności kaznodziejskiej brało udział 2000 głosicieli, a rok później 3000. W roku 1968 liczba głosicieli przekroczyła 6000. W czerwcu 1966 roku w Lizbonie odbył się proces, na którym wszyscy członkowie 49-osobowego zboru Feijó, za uczestniczenie w zebraniu religijnym w domu prywatnym, zostali skazani na karę więzienia – od 45 dni do pięciu i pół miesiąca. W grudniu nadzorcą Biura Oddziału został Douglas Guest, absolwent 27 klasy Szkoły Gilead, który przybył do Portugalii w sierpniu 1964 roku. Pod koniec lat 60. XX wieku Świadkom Jehowy dalej utrudniano spotykanie się na zebraniach chrześcijańskich. Nierzadkie były wypadki konfiskaty literatury biblijnej, a także pobicia. Mimo tendencji do uznania wolności religijnej w Portugalii, wiosną 1972 roku nastąpił wzrost represji stosowanych wobec Świadków Jehowy. W roku 1973 liczba głosicieli przekroczyła 10 000. W tym samym roku kilkuset Świadków Jehowy z Portugalii, Madery i Azorów udało się na kongres międzynarodowy „Boskie zwycięstwo” do Brukseli, a latem 1974 roku 12 102 Świadków Jehowy z Portugalii wzięło udział w kongresie „Boskie zamierzenie” w Tuluzie we Francji. W czasie dyktatury dr. António de Oliveira Salazara i zakazu działalności kilkanaście razy występowano o przyznanie statusu organizacji religijnej, ale wszystkie prośby odrzucono. Uznanie prawne i dalszy rozwój 18 grudnia 1974 roku po latach starań zarejestrowano Associação das Testemunhas de Jeová (Stowarzyszenie Świadków Jehowy) jako niedochodowe stowarzyszenie religijne podlegające pod ogólne prawo cywilne. W tym czasie w Portugalii działalność prowadziło ponad 13 500 Świadków Jehowy. Trzy dni później na dwóch spotkaniach z udziałem członków Ciała Kierowniczego – Nathanem H. Knorrem i Frederickiem W. Franzem zebrało się 7586 osób w hali sportowej w Porto i 39 284 osoby na stadionie piłkarskim w Lizbonie. W styczniu 1975 roku Świadkowie Jehowy ponownie mogli się zgromadzać we własnych Salach Królestwa; otwarto również nowe Biuro Oddziału w Estoril. W lipcu i sierpniu 1975 roku w trzech kongresach „Boskie zwierzchnictwo” uczestniczyło 34 529 osób, na Azorach – 410 i 629 w Funchal na Maderze. Były to pierwsze oficjalne kongresy po uzyskaniu legalizacji działalności. W roku 1977 przekroczono liczbę 20 000 głosicieli. W roku 1978 w Lizbonie odbyły się pierwszy w tym kraju kongres międzynarodowy – „Zwycięska wiara”. W lipcu i sierpniu 1978 roku, na zgromadzenia w Portugalii przybyło 34 529 osób, 410 na Azorach i 629 w Funchal na Maderze. Ogłoszono wydanie w języku portugalskim Pisma Świętego w Przekładzie Nowego Świata. W roku 1986 działalność kaznodziejską prowadziło 30 tys. głosicieli, a w roku 1988 ponad 33 000. 23 kwietnia tego samego roku oddano do użytku nowe Biuro Oddziału w miejscowości Alcabideche, z tej okazji Milton G. Henschel wygłosił przemówienie do 45 522 zgromadzonych na stadionie piłkarskim Restelo w Lizbonie. W 1990 roku w działalności kaznodziejskiej brało udział ponad 40 000 głosicieli. W roku 1990 i 1999 zorganizowano pomoc humanitarną dla współwyznawców w Angoli. W 1994 roku w Porto, oddano do użytku drugą w Portugalii Salę Zgromadzeń. 24 kwietnia 2007 roku na mocy nowej ustawy o wolności religii Stowarzyszenie Świadków Jehowy i jego statut zostały ponownie zarejestrowane jako związek religijny. 22 czerwca 2009 roku na mocy tej samej ustawy Minister Sprawiedliwości podpisał certyfikat przyznający Stowarzyszeniu Świadków Jehowy statut wieloletniej wspólnoty wyznaniowej posiadającej najwyższy status prawny i religijny. W 2011 roku w działalności kaznodziejskiej brało udział 51 524 głosicieli, a na Pamiątce obecnych było 103 460 osób. W roku 2013 odbył się w Lizbonie kongres specjalny „Słowo Boże jest prawdą!”. W październiku 2015 roku delegacja Świadków Jehowy z Portugalii uczestniczyła w kongresie specjalnym „Naśladujmy Jezusa!” na Malcie. We wrześniu 2018 roku w Maputo w Mozambiku odbył się kongres specjalny „Bądź odważny!” z udziałem delegacji z Portugalii. Od 28 do 30 czerwca 2019 roku w Lizbonie zaplanowano kongres międzynarodowy „Miłość nigdy nie zawodzi!” z udziałem zagranicznych delegacji z 24 krajów. Zebrania zborowe odbywają się w językach: portugalskim, angielskim, bułgarskim, chińskim, francuskim, hindi, hiszpańskim, kreolski (Republika Zielonego Przylądka), nepalskim, niemieckim, rosyjskim, rumuńskim, tajskim i w portugalskim języku migowym, kongresy regionalne i zgromadzenia obwodowe w językach: portugalskim, angielskim, chińskim, hindi, rosyjskim, rumuńskim i w portugalskim języku migowym. Uwagi Źródła * Wikipedia (zobacz listę autorów) Linki zewnętrzne * Świadkowie Jehowy na całym świecie. Portugalia jw.org * Biuro Oddziału w Portugalii jw.org Portugalia